New Girl in Town
by hahahotpink
Summary: All Twilight characters, everyone is human and we meet some new characters! A new girl comes into town and stays with the Cullens, will this cause problems for the small town of Forks?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey guys! So this is my first fan fic ever! I'm so excited and I really hope you guys like it! Everyone in my story is human and I even have some new characters…please read and review!**

Disclaimer: I own Noah, Angie and the mystery characters at the end of the chapter; everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer!

Preface

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe it was already summer, junior year had come and gone so quickly I couldn't believe it! My twin brother, Noah, and I started living with my dad, Charlie, a few years ago and I had made some of the best friends anyone could ask for in Forks.

First there were my neighbors across the street, Jasper and Rosalie Hale; they too were twins and the same age as Noah and I. Then there was the Cullen's, Carlisle and Esme Cullen had adopted 3 teenagers when they were 12 and they were the same age as us too. The Cullen family included Edward, Alice, and Emmett. It worked out pretty perfectly, Edward and I are couple, Alice and Jasper are a couple and Emmett and Rosalie are a couple.

The only problem was Noah, he had no perfect match for himself so instead, he spent his time with the most annoying girl you will ever meet, Angie. Angie was the one of the most popular girls at school and was basically obsessed with Noah before they started going out. Almost everyone I know, including my father Charlie, despise her and we are always looking for a better love match for Noah but he for some reason will not leave her.

Chapter one

**Bella POV**

"Come on Edward! Let's go to our meadow!" I yelled to Edward who was upstairs in his room

"Coming Love," he said as he walked down the stairs, "you really need to calm down!"

Everyone seemed to be busy today. Alice and Jasper were in Jasper's room watching a movie; Emmett and Rosalie were in the garage working on his Jeep. Esme was upstairs making plans to redecorate the Cullen's living room and Carlisle was at work at the hospital. Thankfully, Noah's gross girlfriend Angie was in Seattle shopping today so Noah was at the Cullen's do god only knows what on his laptop.

Edward and I took advantage of having nothing to do and decided to spend a little alone time in the meadow we had our first kiss in when we were freshman. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be dating the hottest guy at Fork's High. He was the sweetest person I have ever met and he was always a complete gentleman.

"Okay, Bella, I am ready to go now," Edward said as he gave me my favorite crooked smile.

I had no reason to respond as Edward took my hand and led my out the back door of the Cullen's mansion. I giggled as Edward lifted me onto his back and started running towards out meadow.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at my favorite place in the world and Edward carefully laid me on the ground and took a seat next to me. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"I love you," Edward whispered in my ear

"I love you too," I stated calmly

Our sweet moment was interrupted as we heard a ruffling of the trees behind us and then a whimpering noise. Edward got to his feet with a confused look on his face and I too got up to see what made the noise. We took a few steps towards the trees and stopped. Another whimpering noise came from the trees and then someone said "Shhhh, shhhhh"

Edward and I shared a puzzled look and he got in front of me and we slowly continued forward.

"Be careful, Edward." I whispered to him

He placed a finger over his lips motioning for me to be quit. He moved a few tree branches out of the way and what we saw was not at all what he expected.

In front of us was a tiny girl, who has 5'2 at most. Her back was to us and she carried a large backpack in one hand and had a sling looking thing wrapped around her shoulder to her torso. She must have heard me gasp because she turned her neck to look at us but kept her back turned. Her eyes looked tired but suddenly turned fearful and she quickly turned away, picked up her stuff, and looked as if she were about to run away.

"Hey, wait, we won't hurt you, we can help you if you need it" Edward simply said in a calming voice.

Something in her must have trusted what Edward had said was true because she stopped and turned around to us.

Once again, I was taken aback. The tiny girl could not be more than 18 and was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she had long dark brown curly hair that went to her waist and the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen. She had soft features and kind eyes. What shocked me most about her was not her looks but the fact that nestled in the sling around her body, was a tiny baby.

**A.N. :] I hope you guys like this chapter! I am not picky so I will keep writing if I get one positive review. As long as there is someone here to read my story, I will keep writing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Yay! Chapter number two! :D**

**Edward POV**

The girl turned around and I was instantly stunned. There was no denying she was unusually beautiful, by the look on Bella's face, I could see she noticed it to.

I was confused as to why the girl had a baby with her and why she was in the woods by herself. By the looks of what she was holding, I could tell she had probably run away from home. I was hoping she would talk first but it was obvious that wasn't going to happen so I decided to speak first

"Listen, we do not want to hurt you, quite the opposite actually, we only want to help… I'm Edward Cullen and this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan" I told her

The girl thought about it for a second and answered "…My name is Briar Rose."

"It is very nice to meet you Briar, you look like you might be hungry so how about you come with Bella and I back to my house and we can get the two of you cleaned up," I looked at the baby in her arms "and see what we can do to help you two out."

"I guess that would be okay…"

**Bella POV**

I was shocked at how easy it was for Edward to communicate with a complete stranger but I think she could sense the kindness behind Edward's words

**Briar Rose POV**

The fact that two random people in the woods would want to help a random teenager they met in the woods who just so happens to have a baby with her surprised me…I guess what they say is true, people are always nicer in small towns…

_After silently walking back to the Cullen's house _

**Edward POV**

The walk back to my house had only taken a few minutes but was completely silent along that way, I would have tried to make small talk but I could tell Briar Rose was uncomfortable

When we walked into the living room through the back door, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were sitting on the couches. When they heard the back door slam, they all looked up and gave me the same facial expression; they all looked surprised and slightly shocked.

"I'll explain after Esme and Carlisle get down here." I explained

"Carlisle! Esme! Could you get down here, please? Alice yelled for me

Carlisle and Esme walked down the stairs hand and hand and stopped directly in their paths when they saw Briar Rose

"I see we have a guest" Esme said kindly looking at Briar Rose

"Make that two guests…" Carlisle corrected eyeing the baby attached to Briar Rose

**Briar Rose POV**

I figured that since these people had already been so kind to me, I should at least explain myself…

"I think I should explain what is going on…" I said looking around the room

Everyone turned to look at me

"My name is Briar Rose but you can call me Briar…this is…this is my daughter, Ivy," I told them "I'm sure you are wondering what I am doing here so I guess I should tell you a little bit about my past…"

"I am from a small town in North Carolina; I lived there with my mom and dad. My mom was a homemaker and my dad ran the town's grocery shop…" I explained "When I was around 16 and a half I get pregnant…hence the baby…and my parents were so angry. I was so scared and didn't know what to do but my dad told me that if I gave the baby away, everything would be okay…" I said sadly "Being so young, I went along with it but after a few months of being pregnant, I already loved my baby so much and there was no way I was going to give her up. I ran away from home and went to live with my aunt who said I could stay until I had the baby, since Ivy was born 7 months ago, I have been wondering around looking for easy jobs and places to sleep…"

"You poor thing!" Esme exclaimed "You can stay here, with us!"

"Esme, dear, let's not get ahead of ourselves, maybe we should introduce everyone to Briar Rose first. You already know Edward and Bella, this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, my wife, Esme, and I am Carlisle."

All of a sudden Ivy started crying and everyone whipped their heads around to look at me.

"Sit down, dear," Esme said

I listened and went to sit in an empty chair next to the couch Alice and Rosalie were sitting on. I undid the sling from around my neck and picked up my tiny little angel and started to rock her, I knew she wasn't hungry because I had just fed her so I assumed she was just being fussy.

"She is so adorable, I see she has your blue eyes and beautiful curly hair" Alice cooed

It suddenly got silent and I realized Esme and Carlisle were in the corner of the room whispering to each other. Carlisle noticed I was watching him and turned to face me and gave me a slight smile.

"Esme and I talked it over and we agreed it would be okay if you wanted to stay with us for a little while, we have an extra room that you can Ivy can sleep in, I think we may even have a crib Ivy can use"

"Oh my gosh, wow, are you sure that would be okay with all of you? I looked around to see everyone nodding their heads saying yes

Ivy started to cry again and the guy who I was pretty sure was Emmett turned to face me

"Are you sure she isn't hungry? Maybe you should try giving her a bottle?" He suggested

"I um…uh… don't use bottles…" I said turning slightly red

"…then how do you feed her?" he looked utterly confused

I heard Jasper try to hide his laughing

"It means she breast feeds, you idiot!" Rose said smacking him over the head

Everyone started laughing, including me

Alice stood up and walked over to me, I realized she and I were almost the exact same height

"How about you come upstairs with me and we can get you cleaned up? I think you and I are about the same size so I you can wear some of my clothes until we buy you and Ivy a new wardrobe" she told me

"Oh…thanks but the whole buying me a new wardrobe really isn't necessary…"

"Trust me, no matter what you say, she will buy you tons of clothes for you and the baby" Edward said laughing

Alice shot him a dirty look and grabbed my hand to take me upstairs, she showed me the amazing room in which Ivy and I would stay and told me she would watch Ivy while I took a shower. I usually wouldn't let people I didn't know watch Ivy but I could tell I could trust these people

I climbed into the shower and let the hot water overtake my body; I tried to rush a little bit so I didn't burden Alice with watching Ivy. When I stepped out of the shower there were clothes set on the counter for me. I changed into what Alice had left me which was a pair of jean shorts and a light blue flowy top that was somewhat see through, it had a flower design on it and she thankfully left me a white tank top to wear under it. I walked out of the shower to see Alice rocking Ivy and whispering to her

"Thanks so much for everything, Alice"

"It is really no problem"

"Alice, can I ask you something?" I said shyly, I looked at her and she nodded

"Who exactly lives in this house…I am a little confused…Esme and Carlisle seem so young so it is kind of confusing that they have teenagers…"

"Haha, I know, lemme explain. Carlisle and Esme adopted me, Edward and Emmett when we were 12, Jasper and Rosalie are twins and live next door and Bella has a twin brother who you haven't met yet but we are all the same age as you" "It is kind of funny because you may have noticed that Edward and Bella are a couple, well Emmett and Rose are a couple and Jasper and I are too"

"Whoa, that is kinda weird…do you mind if I go give Ivy a bath, she hasn't had one in almost a week, which is kinda gross…"

Alice handed me Ivy and walked out to leave me alone in my new room…I really liked it at the Cullen house and was hoping I could stay here for a while…


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Chapter threeee!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight! The song in the middle of the chapter is Breathe by Taylor Swift featuring Colbie Calliat,all rights go to Big Machine Records :]

**Briar POV**

I walked into the bathroom and filled the bath tub so I could bathe Ivy…I was unsure how to do it considering Ivy was used to taking a bath with a baby tub. I figure she can sit up fairly well and I would just have to hold onto her tight…

**Noah POV **(A.N. In case you don't remember, this is Bella's twin brother)

"Bye Noah!!!" Angie screamed to me from her doorstep "I love you!!!!"

I would have said I love you back, which I usually did, but today I wasn't in the mood to lie…don't get me wrong, Angie is decent girl, she's a good girlfriend…and she is ridiculously hot. She was the hottest girl at school besides Rosalie and Alice. I had been told by all the guys at school that Bella was right up there with them but I will NEVER refer to my sister as 'hot'. She's the head cheerleader and the cliché thing for her to do would be to date the quarter back and captain of the football team but that was Emmett and he had been hopelessly in love with Rosalie since he first laid eyes on her. Since I was Emmett's 'second in command' I guess everyone figured we should go out…so we do.

I knew Edward, Jasper and Emmett would all be at the Cullen's so I decided to head over there; it was like my second home. When I arrived at the Cullen's, I didn't even bother knocking on the door, I just walked inside and saw everyone on the couch watching a movie…minus Bella.

"Where's Bella?" I asked nobody in particular

"Upstairs in the guest bedroom…we have someone staying at our house; you should go upstairs and meet her!" Alice said

I knew better than to ask questions when Alice told me to do something so without another word, I jogged up the stairs. I went to the entrance of the door and before I was able to knock, the door opened and hit me square in the face, I stumbled back. I heard laughing and I turned to see my sister looking at me.

"Opps! Sorry, bro" Bella said through giggles

"Whatever, who is this mystery guest?"

"Go in there and meet her yourself, I promised Emmett I would make him cookies…"

I didn't feel like arguing so I walked into the already open door and heard singing from the bathroom. I couldn't really make out the words so I decided to get closer so I could hear better.

And we know it's never simple,  
_Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to._

I recognized the song but I didn't know where from, I stepped into the doorway and saw a naked baby in the tub and a tiny girl on the ground leaning over the tub rinsing her off. I cleared me throat and she turned around and looked up at me.

My breath instantly got caught in my throat, she was drop dead gorgeous and her eyes were the purest blue I had ever seen. She stood and I noticed how unusually short she was, just like Alice.

"Hey" she said and her full lips curled up into a smile

"…Hi…I'm…uh…Bella's sister-ur-no, her brother" I stuttered

She let out a musical laugh and responded, "I'm Briar Rose, you can call me Briar, this is Ivy."

"It's nice to meet you, if you don't mind me asking, where is the baby's mother?"

Briar's smile dropped a little but she quickly fixed it and she looked like she was thinking about what she wanted to say, god, I could stay here starring at her for hours.

"I'm her mother…it's kind of a long story, I told it once today and to be honest, I don't feel like explaining it all…"

**Briar POV**

I gave Noah the reader's digest version of my soap opera of a life. I noticed how much he was staring at me and figured he must have liked me body, typical guy, I'm sure he had a girlfriend anyways, whatever.

I changed Ivy into a romper one of my friend's had given me before I left home. I wondered if my friends missed me half as much as I missed them or if my parent's even cared I was gone. I decided to unpack the few things I did have and Ivy started crying. I figured she was hungry and so went and shut the bedroom door and took of the shirt I was wearing leaving only the sheer tank top I had on underneath and my bra. I sat down and got comfortable and moved my shirt and bra so I could feed Ivy, she was eager and happily latched on.

_30 minutes later_

**Alice POV**

I completely forgot about the party all of us were supposed to go to tonight, since I was hoping Briar would be here for a long time I figured she should get to know some people from our school. I mentioned it to everyone else and they agreed it was a good idea. I thought it would be fun to do her hair, makeup and find her an adorable outfit.

I was about to walk upstairs and tell Briar about the party but she beat me too it, she came walking down the stairs without Ivy. I gave her a confused look

"I fed her and she usually falls asleep after she is full, she is upstairs napping"

I decided to take the chance to fill her in on the night's plan

"So Briar, I was wondering if you would like to come to a party tonight, it is at our friend Angela's house…I know for a fact Esme would watch Ivy, she loves kids…"

"And since she is 7 months old I'm sure she is sleeping through the night anyways" Rose blurted out, she knew everything about babies, one day she was going to be super mom

Briar thought about it for a second and then sighed

"I….I guess that might be okay"

I huge grin spread across my face and I threw myself on her and hugged her, she just laughed and hugged me back.

"Rose, Bella, we have work to do, all four of us MUST look great tonight!"

The four of us got up and I grabbed Briar's hand and dragged her up the stairs

**Noah POV**

I couldn't help myself but smile, knowing Alice she would pick short, sexy outfits for herself and the girls. I couldn't wait to see Briar in something short and skimpy, I don't care if she did have a baby only 7 months ago, it was obvious she had gotten her figure back quickly


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Wow, even though I only have like, two or three people reading this, it is still sooo much fun to write! If you could, please tell people you know to read and review :]

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight!

**Bella POV**

I was super excited for Angela's party tonight, I usually wasn't much of a party person but Angela was one of my closest friends and she always had great parties.

Alice had spent hours getting all of us girls ready, having another girl in the house seemed to be working out, I guess it is a little too soon to tell since Briar and Ivy haven't even been here for a day. Alice was so excited to find she and Briar wore the exact same size in clothes, underwear and shoes. It was only 20 minutes before the party was supposed to start and Alice was still finishing off her makeup, and this was cutting it close even for Alice.

I had to say, she did and amazing job, we all looked amazing! If I didn't know any better, there was no way I would have believed that Briar was a mom, she was adorable and she had a fit body. It was hard to tell her body was flawless through the baggy clothes she had worn when she first arrived at the Cullen's house but now she was in a slouchy pink dress with a dropped waist and a string looped through the waist so it could be tightened. I personally could not pull of the dress because it would have showed my entire butt but on Briar, it hit her right below her bottom and curved up to show her thighs.

**Briar POV**

Ha! I thought looking in the mirror. I did look good and I had to laugh at the thought of guys starring at me and me telling them I had a baby 7 months ago. That one always worked, any time a guy hit on me I always told the same story. Trust me, any guy who comes up to you, uses a lame pickup line, and stares at your boobs instead of your eyes, won't even take a chance with you once he knows you have a kid. I always laughed about it but deep down inside, it scared me. I don't think anyone will ever love me after having a baby at 16, not even some man whore would want me after knowing I had a kid so why would any decent guy?

Alice woke me from my day dream by yelling "It's time to go everyone!!!"

I sighed, to be honest, I didn't really want to go to the party, and I didn't want to leave my baby even though I knew Esme would take good care of her, it was crazy but Esme was already like Ivy's grandma-the grandma she's never had.

**Noah POV**

"It's time to go everyone!!!" Alice always made me laugh; I still have no clue how someone so small could be so loud.

One by one the girls came clacking down the stairs in their short dresses and high heels. First Alice, then Rosalie, then…nobody. Where were Bella and Briar? I could care less about Bella at the moment, I was anxious to see what Alice had done with Briar.

I turned to face the stairs again when I heard Briar's musical laugh, she and Bella came walking down the stairs together, Bella, of course, had tripped and almost fallen but Briar had stopped that from happening and apparently thought that was funny.

Bella reached the bottom step first and went and stood by Edward. Even though Rosalie, Alice and Bella all looked beautiful, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and I couldn't stop ourselves from looking at Briar, she looked better than I ever imagined possible

**Briar POV**

"Nice to meet you, Briar" I heard that about a hundred times over the course of 10 minutes

I looked at the clock on the wall- 9:10- was that even possible? Could we seriously have only been here for 10 minutes? It seemed like it had been hours, maybe even days

I decided maybe I should sit down, I didn't feel like making small talk and I figured if anyone really wanted to meet me, they would come to me. I found an empty wooden chair and went and sat in it making sure I crossed my legs, the underwear Alice had given me were very cute- black and lacy- but they didn't cover much and I didn't want to encourage anyone to try and hit on me.

I looked around the room, I felt a sudden need to talk to someone so I didn't feel so alone, nobody I had met so far was particularly interesting so I figured I should be safe talking to one of the Cullens, Swans or Hales. I looked around and they all popped out at me, but they all looked so happy and I didn't want to intrude, I turned my head so I was looking to my right so I could avoid the people to my left who were totally making out. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Noah, he was leaning against the wall and some girl was hanging all over him. He looked even more bored then me. He noticed me looking at him and he caught my gaze and held it for a minute. I saw his mouth move but I couldn't hear what he was saying over the loud music. I moved the girl off of him and started walking my way. He came and took the open seat to my right

"Hey" he screamed over the loud music

"What?!" I asked

"I said HEY!" he restated

"Hey there, your girlfriend over there is giving me a really dirty look, it looks to me like she doesn't know how to share" I smirked. This made him laugh. I liked his laugh

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine…so…you look kinda uncomfortable, not much of a partygoer?" he cocked his head to the side

"Ha, well yeah, I used to be into parties but with the whole baby thing…" I trailed of "I am kind of uncomfortable, you may have noticed how short this dress is and to be totally honest, Alice wouldn't let me wear a bra and lemme tell you, when you breast feed your boobs get a lot bigger" I laughed

"Trust me, I noticed…" he said under his breath

I pretended not to hear the last comment, which I actually didn't hear, but I read his lips.

He suddenly laughed "What?" I asked

"I just realized the insane amount of guys staring at you"

"Greaaat"

Out of nowhere, Alice shimmied up to me and pulled me to my feet

"We're dancing" she screamed over the music

I decided to go along with it, I mean, most of these guys had probably already stared at me so why not actually give them something to stare at? Alice and I shook our bodies to the music and I had to laugh out loud the looks on some of the guys faces.

**Noah POV**

Wow, Briar really knew how to be the center of attention and she looked great out there dancing. I thought back to the conversation we had. The fact that she was so open intrigued me and I wanted to talk to her more.

**Briar POV**

After more than an hour on the dance floor, I hated to say it but my feet hurt, I used to live in heels but every since getting pregnant and having Ivy I hadn't even touched a pair of heels. It was going to be my goal to be able to wear them all day without complaining.

The rest of the party flew by, next thing I knew it was 1 in the morning and basically everyone at the party was drunk. I'm pretty sure Bella and I were the only two not to drink at all so she and I decided to drive home. Bella said she would drive the Volvo so that left me to drive…oh god…Emmett's Jeep. God, I don't think I can even get into that thing without a boost, haha, this would be good.

Bella and I loaded everyone into the cars which took us at least a half an hour. Bella pulled away and I knew this was going to be difficult to get into the Jeep so I took off my heels and threw them into the Jeep. I heard a laugh behind me. I turned around to see Noah standing there.

"Are you angry at the shoes?" he said laughing

I couldn't help but laugh, "No! I just…haha, I have to drive the Jeep" he gave me a confused look.

"Everyone but Bella and I are drunk and from what I can tell, Edward would never let someone he barely knows drive his precious car"

"You're probably right, I would offer to drive but I have to take Angie home, she is completely wasted…and then lucky me get's to walk home from her house!"

"Don't be dumb, I'll come get you after you drop her off, well, that is I'll help you if you help me get into this monster of a car" I offered

"Deal" he said

He came up to me and effortlessly picked me up and placed me in the driver's seat

"Thanks, so I'll take them home and then I'll be at Angie's, what's her address?"

He wrote it down and off I went

**Briar POV **

I pulled into Angie's driveway with one of Carlisle's cars to find Noah waiting on one of the steps of the porch

He opened the door and climbed in "Gosh, if I walked I could have been home and in bed by now," he joked

"Shut up! It took your sister and I like 10 minutes to get Emmett inside, he was like a zillion pounds and we had to help him all the way up the stairs and then he wouldn't let us leave until we tucked him in and both gave him a good night hug and kiss on the cheek so if you are going to have a bitch fit take it up with Emmett," I laughed

"That's Emmett for ya!"

"Yeah, he's a great guy, I really like him and everyone else. It's weird, I already feel a connection with all of them and I barely know them! I just really hope everything works out, I think Forks would be a good place for Ivy and I" I said, Noah laughed "What?!" I asked

"Nothing, it's just… I seriously cannot picture you pregnant, you are like two feet tall for god's sake!"

"I am not two feet tall! For your information I am 5'1! And I have pictures if you want to see…I also have pictures of Ivy from like, every day she has been born! I have professional ones of my pregnant, newborn Ivy, 3 months old and 6 months old….but you can't see those one…" I trailed off

"Why not?"

"Well, I mean, like, I the pregnant ones I am like, naked and topless and stuff, I mean nothing is showing or anything and they are all really pretty but…"

He cut me off "Oh please, I think everyone saw what you have to offer while you were dancing at the party"

That made me laugh.

"Okay, you know what? Fine! You can see them!"

We pulled into the Cullen's garage and Noah got out quickly and came to my door, he opened it for me and I stepped out. I looked up and noticed his body was less than an inch from mine and he was gazing down at me. I didn't know what to do so I froze. He bent down and looked like he was about to kiss me but instead got centimeters from my face and whispered to me

"What's you r last name?"

I realized what he was doing, he wanted me to want to kiss him, well two can play this game. I grabbed onto the collar of the polo he was wearing and pulled his face down to my level. I moved me face closer to his and closed my eyes as if to kiss him. By this time his body had pushed mine up against the side of Carlisle's Mercedes. I quickly dodged his lips and put my lips to his ear and whispered in a seductive voice

"It's Allen"

I then slid my body out from between his and the car. I held back a laugh as I walked away and turned my head to see him standing there with his eyes wide.

"Night, Noah, lock the door on your way out!" I yelled behind myself


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Thank you to vampiregal333 and Neona Raven Arden, you guys are awesome, please keep reading and reviewing! :]

Chapter 5

**Briar POV**

_WAHHHH! WAHHH!_

My eyelids fluttered open. I looked at the alarm clock next to me- 11:27, oh god, no wonder Ivy was crying, and she must be so hungry! I jumped out of bed and picked her up rocking her an apologizing. I looked down and realized I was still wearing my party dress so I thought it would be best to put something more comfortable to wear. I put on a sweatshirt and some spandex shorts Alice had left me and took Ivy and myself down the stairs. Much to my surprise, Edward, Bella, Rose, Jasper and Emmett where all sitting at the kitchen table, most were drinking coffee and everyone but Bella looked pale and tired

"Why are all of you guys awake? I mean, come on, you guys were all drunk and you still woke up before me!" I said "…hey, where are Alice and Noah?"

"Noah was dead asleep when I woke up and Alice is out shopping, when she gets back you and Ivy will have huge wardrobes and Ivy will have all of the baby supplies she could ever ask for" Bella answered

I wanted to find something to feed Ivy besides milk so I handed Ivy to Rose who took her with welcoming arms. I went to the cabinet and opened it to find baby food and there was tons of it!

"What the heck?! How on Earth did Alice have time to buy all this and bring it home?!" I said

"Alice is weird when she has a hangover, it's like she has more energy than usual…" Jasper chuckled

I don't know why this didn't surprise me, Alice did seem to be a little out of the ordinary. I took some banana baby food out of the cabinet and sat down with Ivy in my lap and started feeding her. I didn't have a bib with me and didn't feel like going back upstairs to get one so I was being careful not to get the food everywhere. I heard the front door open and heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Noah appeared looking good as new, I wondered what he was thinking about what happened last night, I couldn't help myself but laugh out loud and everyone turned to look at me.

"What?" Noah asked me smiling. I just shook my head and he went around the table greeting everyone, he bumped fists with Edward, Jasper and Emmett and Edward. He kissed Bella, Rose and Alice on the top of the head and I wondered what he was going to do when he came around to my side of the table. By this time I had set Ivy on the ground and she was sitting there playing with a spoon. Noah had been starring at me since he walked into the kitchen and then he went to the fridge and cabinet to get some cereal.

"What? I don't get a hug or anything?" I joked. He laughed and put everything that was in his hands on the counter and walked up to me. I stood up and opened up my arms to him so we could huge. He ignored my arms and grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss. It was light at first but then he grabbed the back of my head and held my lips to his. He let go of me and put his lips to my ear and whispered

"That's for last night" and laughed

**Noah POV**

"That's for last night" I laughed. I really got her this time. The surprising thing was that I hadn't even planned this…and I had a girlfriend. I turned to see everyone at the table's faces; they all had wide eyes except for Emmett who was laughing. I decided I wasn't hungry and wanted to go home to get dressed for the day.

"I'm gonna go get dressed, be back in a little bit!" I said to no one in particular. I walked out of the kitchen and craned my neck to look at Briar; she was still standing in the same spot with the same beautiful facial expression on which made me laugh

**Bella POV**

What the heck?! Why did Noah just kiss Briar? He barely knows her and he does have a girlfriend! But wait, we hate Angie, this might work out perfectly! Briar finally sat down and picked up Ivy.

"…what was _that _all about?!" I asked smiling

Briar blushed "Well last night after you left Angela's, I was trying to get into Emmett's stupid Jeep and being as tiny as I am, I couldn't do it by myself and Noah helped me so I told him I would come and get him after I dropped everyone else off and then I did and when we got back to the garage and…"

"Why did you stop?" I asked

"This is kind of a weird thing to be telling his sister, and I feel weird telling all of you guys about mine and Noah's…escapades?"

"Escapades?" Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows. Rose hit him on the shoulder

"Okay, I will tell you about it but I want you and you to come with me" I said pointing to Rose and I "The the rest of you can do whatever"

**Briar POV**

I had told Rose and Bella about what had happened with Noah and I even filled Alice in after she got back from shopping. Ivy and I now each had a fully stocked closet and I had all of the baby supplies I would ever need. I thanked Alice a million times but she said it was her pleasure.

Today was a nice day, it was a bit sunny and so I put Ivy in a cute dress and I myself wore a pair of medium wash skinny jeans and a low cut purple shirt. I knew today would be a lazy day, the group was planning on staying at the Cullen's and hanging out all day so I wanted to take advantage of the nice weather and hang out outside.

I walked down stairs and noticed all of the girls were either in tank tops or shorts.

"Why are you so covered up?" Alice questioned me

"Because I don't particularly like showing a ton of skin, I'm more of a cleavage kind of girl" I laughed pointing to the decent amount of cleavage I was showing to day

Alice laughed and went on her way leaving me to do as I pleased. I went outside and placed Ivy on the ground and she started to make noises that showed me she was happy. I decided to lie on the ground next to her. She grabbed onto my side and tried to get to her feet, for the past week or so she had been trying to stand up but she couldn't really do it by herself. I laughed at that concentrated face she had on and picked her up and placed her on me so she was straddling my stomach. She instantly started jumping up and down forcing me to laugh

"You are so silly!" I said

"Ma-ma!" Ivy said

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" I screamed

Emmett and Jasper came running out of the house

"Are you okay?!" Jasper said nervously

"Yeah, I'm better than okay! Ivy just said her first word!" I told them

"Ma-ma!" Ivy squealed happily

**Noah POV **

After taking a shower and getting dressed I went back to the Cullen's. I really wanted to see Briar again and more than anything I wanted to kiss her again! I guess the right thing to do would be to breakup with Angie but I think I'll hold off on that as long as possible…

I walked into the house and heard Jasper, Edward and Emmett arguing. I walked in an saw them with what I recognized as the ingredients to make cookies.

"Ivy said her first word and her favorite dessert is chocolate chip cookies so we want to make some for her" Emmett said while mixing the ingredients

"So…do you guys know where Briar is?" I asked

Edward gave me a knowing smile and responded "She's upstairs putting Ivy down for a nap and then I think she and the girls are going to go grocery shopping"

I figured I should help the guys with the cookies and in the end, I'm sure they won't taste that bad. Briar walked into the kitchen, she looked really good in the tight jeans she was wearing, low cut shirt, and black pumps. She looked at me and smiled and went to talk to Edward. I finished putting the cookie dough on the cookie sheet and had dough on my hand, I reached for a paper towel to wipe it off but someone stopped me. I turned my head to see Briar holding onto my wrist, she looked at me and smiled.

"Lemme get that for you," she said sticking two of my fingers in her mouth. I could feel her warm tongue on my skin and she then opened her mouth and traded my middle and pointer finger for my ring finger and pinky. She then let go of my hand and said

"Wow guys, good job with the cookie dough but I think it could use a few more chocolate chips"

She walked out of the kitchen and turned around to wink at me. I looked at Edward, Jasper and Emmett who were all holding back laughter

"You are totally into her!" Emmett said laughing


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Chapter 6 :]

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM! And the song is Fearless by Taylor Swift

Chapter 6

**Noah POV**

The girls had been gone for almost an hour; I really wanted to see Briar so we could talk about us. I decided to go and wait in the garage so I opened it up and pretended to be admiring Jasper's Ducati. I heard Alice's Porsche nearby and my heart actually started beating faster. Then I heard the radio- another song by Taylor Swift. I could hear Briar singing along as Alice pulled into the driveway

_I'm driving down the road, I wonder if you know  
Trying so hard, not to get caught up  
Now, you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly, making me want you_

God, her voice was so amazing. Alice pulled up next to me and cut the engine. All four doors opened and the girls quickly got out, even though the music was no longer playing, Briar continued to sing.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand, and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why, but, with you I'd dance  
In a storm, in my best dress  
Fearless_

She went to the back of the car and popped the trunk, grabbing a few bags and shoving them my way. I looked at her and her lips pulled up into a sexy half smile. I held her gaze until we were interrupted by Edward coming into the garage.

"Briar, Ivy just woke up and she's crying" he said

"Thanks, Edward" she answered not taking her eyes from me.

She left the garage and we brought the rest of the groceries inside.

**Briar POV **

I got Ivy and figured she was hungry so I breast feed her and then she needed a diaper change. I decided to head down stairs to see everyone.

"The caterers won't be here till around noon" Alice told Bella

"Caterers? For what?" I asked

"You didn't tell her yet?!" Rosalie questioned

"Calm down, I was just about to!" Alice said. I gave her a puzzled look

"Tomorrow we are having friends over for dinner, it's no big deal, it's Carlisle and Esme's anniversary. It's supposed to be a nice day tomorrow so we'll be wearing dresses and before you ask, I already picked one out for you and Ivy" she said " I'll go get the dress to show you"

Alice walked out of the room and ran upstairs and was back down in less than a minute. She held a gray blue cotton dress with short sleeves that were somewhat flowy. It had a little bit of embellishment under the bust. I actually loved the dress, that is, until Alice showed me that back. It was basically backless and it had a piece of fabric down the middle with the same type of embellishment as it did on the front.

"There is no way I'm wearing that Alice, that shows way to much back skin!" I stated

"What's wrong with showing of your back?!" Alice questioned

Ugh, I was hoping to avoid telling them this, the fact that I have a kid makes people judge me enough and now telling them this would probably make me seem even worse.

I sighed "I don't like wearing anything backless because…because I have a…um…tattoo…"

Everyone went wide eyed

"You do not!" Rosalie said

"Why would I lie about that?!" I countered

"Prove it" Noah teased

I handed Ivy to Rosalie and pulled off my entire shirt, that was the only way they could see the entire thing. I had gotten my tattoo right after Ivy was born, it's 6 butterflies on the right side of my back, they start about two inches below my waist line and travel all the way up to my shoulder blade.

They all stared at it for a minute

"Told you I wasn't joking" I said calmly

Everyone was silent for a minute

"That is totally bad ass!" Emmett blurted out which made me blush

"Well if you ask me, I think it'll look cool if you wear this dress" Bella said, Rosalie and Alice shook their heads agreeing

Alice forced me to go upstairs to try the dress on so I took the other three girls with me.

"Is…is Angie going to be there?" I asked even though I didn't really know the answer

"Unfortunately, yes, Esme forced us to invite her…" Rosalie trailed off

_The next evening at Esme and Carlisle's anniversary party_

**Edward POV**

Alice had been freaking out all day; she wanted everything to be absolutely perfect and with Alice being Alice, everything was perfect. Alice thought it would be best to have the party outside since it was such a nice day.

By now, almost all of the people attending were here. I looked around for Bella; she was sitting down next to Briar and Rosalie with Ivy in her hands. All of the girls looked so beautiful; Alice had once again done a great job dressing everyone. I looked towards the back door and saw Noah walk in, Angie was on his arm and she looked kind of…dare I say, trashy, her boobs were out for the entire world to see, it was easy to tell she was trying way too hard. She walked over o the drink table and Noah walked up to me.

"So, why exactly are you still with Angie if you kissed Briar?" I asked

"I'm sort of wondering that myself, but it's not like I can just break up with her now, and believe me, I would if I could"

I laughed, I noticed him staring at Briar, she had almost met all of our family's friends and from what I could tell, they all loved her. She was charming and made all of them laugh. She was an easy person to talk to and she was confident which she had to be while explaining about her past. I heard a few people ask her about the tattoo so she told the same story over and over.

**Briar POV**

I saw Noah talking to whom I presumed to be his dad and I decided I wanted to meet him so I walked over and smiled as I approached. I had both of Ivy's hands in mine and she was trying her best to walk.

"Hi Noah," I said

The man looked at me and said to Noah "Who are these two beautiful girls, Noah?"

He laughed, "This is Briar, she is the girl Bella told you about, she is staying with the Cullen's and this is her daughter, Ivy"

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand

I ended up talking to Noah's dad Charlie for a long time, he and I got along really well. In the middle of the conversation, Noah had to check up on his girlfriend. She and I had talked and she was super conceited and kept going on and on about how much she loved Noah, the entire time I saw Noah out of the corner of my eye looking really nervous, I already disliked Angie and she had basically called me a skank for having a kid and a tattoo. I really wanted to tell her about what had happened between Noah and me but I didn't want to cause a scene at the party. After walking away from Angie, Noah walked up to me with an anxious facial expression on.

"Was she nice to you?" said Noah

"Oh yeah, she's a peach"

"Look, I'm really sorry about this, I would have uninvited her but I couldn't really do that the night before the party…" he trailed off.

"I agree with you, but I don't think you should breakup with her because of me. I mean, we know nothing about each other…" I said looking away

**Noah POV**

She wants me to stay with Angie? Why? I thought she liked me…I guess I can see what she's saying about not knowing each other but we could get to know one another if we really wanted to!

A slow song started to play and I wanted nothing more than to dance with her.

"I love this song" she said. My dad suddenly walked past us and she grabbed his arm. "Dance with me?" she persuaded

"I ur…am not a good dancer…"

"That doesn't matter, I'll teach you!" she giggled. Briar grabbed my dad's hand and as she walked by, handed Ivy to Alice who started to laugh at the sight of my clumsy dad slow dancing with Briar. Angie ran up to me and pulled my arm.

"We're dancing" she ordered

Wow, this was a sad moment; here I was dancing with someone I didn't even like and while my dad got to dance with the girl I really wanted to be dancing with. Emmett was right, I am into her


	7. Chapter 7

_1 month__ later_  
**Carlisle POV**  
For the first time in a while, the only people at home have my family...and Briar and Ivy. Everyone had been getting along great and Esme and I already loved the two of them like they were family. Briar borrowed one of our cars to take Ivy to the doctor for a checkup so I wanted to take this time to have a family meeting.  
"Kids, could you come downstairs, please?" Esme chimed  
One by one Emmett, Edward and Alice walked down the stairs  
"Alright, so your mother and I want to know what your feelings are about Briar and Ivy staying with us"  
"I love them both! I want them to stay with us permanently" Alice said  
"Well that's good to know because your mother and I were thinking the same thing, what do you thing about that Edward? Emmett?" I asked  
"I agree with Alice" Edward said. "So do I" Emmett nodded  
"Well I guess it's settled then, I was thinking we could get Briar and Ivy each something as a gift, a car maybe, nothing super fancy and it would have to have enough room for Ivy so it would have to be safe too"  
"We should get Ivy a puppy!" Emmett stated  
"Okay, you get the puppy and I'll get the car" Edward instructed Emmett

_Later that day_  
** Edward POV**  
Alice had convinced Briar to come with her shopping and Alice, Briar and Ivy should be back any time now. I got the car for Briar and it was waiting in the garage with a large red bow on it. I decided to get Briar a BMW X5 xDrive48i; they were decent sized and very safe but still looked cool. The car ended up costing $53,000 but that was no big deal, I just wouldn't tell Briar how much it cost. Emmett still wasn't home, I had no idea where we went to get a puppy and regretted not sending someone with him...  
"I got the puppy, it's in my car!" Emmett said running in the door  
I followed him back to the car and opened the door.  
"Emmett, is this a Great Pyrenees?!"  
"Why yes it is!"  
"When they are full grown they weigh at least a hundred pounds and a meter tall!"  
"Really? The lady at the pet store never told me that..."

I sighed

"They're here!" Alice squealed.

Great, now I wouldn't have enough time to fix Emmett's mistake…

**Briar POV **

Ivy and I pulled in in front of the house and saw that the entire Cullen family was standing out there. I hopped out of the car and retrieved Ivy from the back seat and walked up to the people I now loved like my own family.

"What's goin on guys?" I asked

"Well, sweetie, Carlisle and I have something to tell you…" Esme paused for dramatic effect

"We want you to live here permanently!" Alice blurted out

Everyone turned to Alice sighing

"Are you serious?!" I asked

Everyone nodded and I screamed giving them all huge hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

"We got you two a little something" Edward said "Yours is in the garage and Ivy's is in the house"

I slowly walked into the garage wondering what my surprise could be…

"Oh my god! You guys, you shouldn't have gotten me a car!"

Everyone laughed at me and I blushed, I was curious to see what Ivy's present was and took her from Alice to go inside and see. We walked up the front steps and I slowly opened the door. Sitting in the living room was the cutest puppy I had ever seen. He was a fairly large puppy that was fluffy and all white except for his face which had an off-white color around its eyes.

"How cute!" I giggled as the dog ran up to me. I placed Ivy and the ground and the dog came and showered her with kisses causing her to squeal.

"You get to name him" Carlisle said

"Hmmm…how about…Bruno? I questioned. The dog barked happily

"HAHA! I think he likes it!" Emmett said

"Well, then Bruno it is!" I laughed as I got down on the ground to play with Bruno. The doorbell rang and Edward opened it and in came Bella, Jasper, Rosalie and Noah.

**Noah POV**

Bella, Jazz, Rose and I walked to the Cullen's doorstep and knocked for the first time in awhile. Edward answered the door ushering us in. We walked in and everyone was in the living room. I heard giggling and directed me eyes to the floor where I saw Briar laying on the floor with a puppy playing with her and Ivy. I smiled and laughed at the sight, causing Briar to look at me. She gave me a half smile and her eyes lingered on me for a second until she glanced away. Things between us had been rocky, I would flirt with her but she would shrug it off. I am still dating Angie but only because Briar told me not to. I don't know why I listened because I don't want to be Angie; I want to be with Briar.

_The next day (the first day of junior year)_

**Briar POV**

"Everyone ready to go?" Alice screamed from down stairs

I grabbed my bag and Ivy of the bed and put on walked down the stairs. Since Esme was a stay at home mom, she offered to watch Ivy during that day; I didn't really trust Ivy with anyone else. It would be really hard, I've never spent much time away from but I figured it would be nice for Ivy to have Esme.

Alice had, of course, picked everyone's outfits and today was a typical Forks day-cold and wet, so I was wearing a reddish maroon cardigan with a black cami underneath, medium wash skinny jeans and plain black pumps.

I gave Ivy a hug and kiss and walked out to the car, getting in the front seat of Edward's Volvo, Bella would usually ride with him but she and Noah were driving to school together.

"Excited?" Edward asked as we pulled out of his, actually, our, driveway.

"Ha, not really, I mean…I don't really know what to expect. I'm sure people will already thing of me as a slut…" I trailed off.

"Don't say that, you are a great girl, just ignore what anyone says, who cared what they think. If you ask me, you're pretty great." He said smiling

"Thanks" I smiled. Because of Edward's unusually fast driving, we were already pulling into a parking spot next to Emmett's Jeep which held him, Jasper, Rose and Alice. Together the six of us walked to the office, got our schedules and compared them. I figured out I had a class with at least one of them in every class except for Choir. I made the mistake of letting Edward and Alice pick my classes for me and when they asked me if I wanted to take choir, I said no but they signed me up anyways. The first bell rang and Rosalie and I had Chemistry together. I was silent as Rosalie talked as we walked down the hall. I couldn't help but notice all the heads turning in our direction but I figure it's just because Rose is drop dead gorgeous.

We walked into the classroom that was half full and the board read "Free seating" so Rose and I took the last two seats in the back. Suddenly, Noah walked into the room, great, he had been flirting with me the past month and I guess didn't get the hint that I don't like him. Well, that's a lie, I do like him but he has a girlfriend and let's face it, a boyfriend is the last thing I needed at the moment. For now I would just have to admire him from afar.

"Hey," he said taking the seat in front of me

I didn't answer but gave him a friendly grin and turned to talk to Rose but was cut off by the bell ringing and the teacher walking in. The teacher took one look at the board and scowled.

"There is no free seating in my class!"

Everyone went to the back of the room and waited to hear their assigned seat. Much to my luck, Noah and I had to share a lab station and be lab partners. Everyone took their seats and I tried to move mine as far away from Noah's as possible. He tried to make small talk but I kept shrugging him off until the teacher put on a movie about lab safety that she said, would last the remainder of the class. The room fell silent and dark. Noah took out a piece of notebook paper and scribbled something on it and passed it to me (**Noah's handwriting, Briar's**_ handwriting _

**Do you have some sort of problem with me?**

_No, why would you think that?_

**You've been ignoring me; ever since we kissed things have been really awkward…**

_You mean ever since YOU kissed me? Yeah, well what do you expect? You do have a girlfriend so that means that you shouldn't go around kissing people who aren't said girlfriend!_

**Oh come on! You kissed me back and I know you liked it, at least I did**

_No comment_

He smirked at this and I gave him a dirty look as I crumbled up the piece of paper and hit him in the face. We were silent until the end of class, I bent over to gather up my stuff and when I sat back up, Noah was gone. I looked down and in front of me was a piece of paper folded in half. I opened it and froze, written on paper, clear as crystal were five simple words

**I think I love you.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing, I was hoping if you read this story you could review and tell friends to do the same. I really want more readers! Thanks :]

Chapter 8

**Briar POV**

What. The. Hell? The thinks he loves me? I have to admit, I did not see that one coming. Rose asked me if I was okay and I kept telling her I was fine, what a lie. We walked to lunch and I got in line and Bella joined me. It was easy for her to tell something was wrong with me and I figured if anyone could help me in this situation, Bella could.

"You okay?" Bella looked concerned

"Um…not really…" I said looking away. I grabbed lemonade and some salad and continued in the lunch line.

"What's the problem?"

"Well…your brother and I have Chem together and we are lab partners and I don't know if you have noticed, but he flirts with me a lot and I try to ignore him but today we watched a movie in class and we were passing notes and he…he told me he thinks he loves me." I took a big gasp of air; I told her the entire story in one breath

"What the hell? He is such an idiot; I don't know why he would say that kind of crap to you!" She looked angry. I said nothing and tried to focus my eyes on something in the distance. "Oh my god, you like him don't you?" she questioned. I focused my eyes on Bella's excited face; she already knew the answer to that question.

"I have to pee" I lied leaving my food at the register

I walked into one of the stalls and put the toilet seat down. I sat there for a minute and took deep yoga breaths. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. A ton of memories flooded into my mind. This was the exact same thing that had happened with Ivy's father. He had a girlfriend, left her for me, told me he loved me and next thing you know, I was pregnant and he left me. Tears flooded my eyes and I had to concentrate to keep them in, I wiped them away with my sleeve and splashed some water on my face. I looked in the mirror and you could totally tell I had been crying

"Screw it" I sighed

I walked out of the bathroom and took a seat at the table my friends were at. Luckily, Noah was still in line to get food. There were only two seats left at the lunch table and they were right next to each other. I pulled Alice from her chair and forced her to sit in one empty chair and sat down next to her, this way I wouldn't have to sit next to Noah.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Alice screamed before she noticed my red puffy eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie said with a concerned look.

"Never been better"

Noah came and sat down in the only empty chair, it was almost directly in front of me and he looked in my eyes and his face turned sad. I looked away but I could see him give Emmett a face as if to say 'what happened' but Emmett just shrugged. The rest of lunch everyone tried to fake small talk. The bell rang and I got up and hurried out the door and felt someone grab my forearm before I could make it out of the cafeteria. I stopped and turned around to see none other than Noah holding onto me. Great. We stood like that until everyone was out of the cafeteria.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" He asked without letting go of my arm. I felt the tears trying to escape from my eyes. I took in a sharp breath

"No"

"Briar, what's wrong?" He looked truly concerned. God, I wanted to kiss him

"Nothing's wrong, okay? Let me go, I don't want to be late for class…" By now tears were streaming down my face and he did as I asked even though I could tell he didn't want to and I walked out of the cafeteria and through the empty hallways and wiped my eyes before walking into Social Studies. Edward had thankfully saved me a seat.

The day was barely half over and had already been the worst day at school I've ever had. That's saying a lot, the things kids had said to when they found out I was pregnant had sent my home in tears and made me fall asleep crying before but nothing had every hurt me as much as this had.

By last period, I couldn't handle it anymore, I was in stupid gym with Bella, Edward, Alice…and Noah and Angie. Angie of course wanted to be the center of attention and wore the tightest uniform she could possibly fit in and she wore a push up bra so the entire world could see her boobs as she ran. We were outside and running the track and doing exercises like pushups, sit ups and chin ups. The class had been split up into two groups; one ran the track as the others did the workout. My group was running track. Luckily, I was good at running and it wasn't much of a workout. Before I got pregnant I went to the most elite dance studio in the state and they always made sure we were in tip top shape. I was getting bored and pulled back and kept speed with Edward and Bella. Edward could have easily lapped me but held back for Bella who hates to run.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey" Bella gasped. Edward couldn't help but laugh

"Are you okay?" Edward questioned

"Yeah, I just had a little bit of a break down during lunch, no big deal…" I trailed off

"What happened?" he persisted

"Bella didn't tell you?" I asked. He shook his head saying no

"Um…well, Noah kinds told me he thinks he might lo-love me…well he actually didn't tell me…he wrote me…" I looked at Edward and he looked confused

"Yeah, I'm not a very good story teller, ask Noah next time you see him." Just then Noah ran up next to Edward. Bella looked at him and motioned for the two of them to go on and Edward obliged. I ran the rest of the track at the slow pace with Bella. Edward and Noah managed to lap us twice before we had to switch and do workouts. Bella and I lay on the ground and she did it ups as I did pushups. I heard Angie's annoying voice talking about cheerleading practice as she walked closer to Bella and I.

"Hey, Buh-riar" Angie spat

"Angie" I nodded as I got up to stretch my leg muscles. I felt the need to show off to her a bit and bent over to do a back bend.

"Wow, you're pretty flexible, maybe you should try out for cheerleading! Oh wait…you have a baby to take care of…" I heard a few people laugh and go "OOOOOH" in the background. "Plus I'm sure you can't do any stunts or anything and that is a must to be on the team"

I got up from my position and got closer to Angie, she was at least 5 inches taller than me.

"Oh please Angie, first off all, I've danced since I was three and second of all, there is no need to be a bitch to me and try and show off."

She took a step closer to me "You're right, there is no reason for me to show off, and everyone knows I'm the sexiest, hottest head cheerleader to ever walk the halls of Forks High. I'm rich and I'm dating the hottest guy in school. Everyone can already see you are just some teenage slut who got pregnant."

**Noah POV **

**"**Everyone can already see you are just some teenage slut who got pregnant." Angie yelled at Briar.

That was the last straw, I wanted to protect Briar but Edward advised I let her take care of herself.

"What the hell, Angie, why don't you just leave everyone alone? I can't even handle how conceited you are, you may be rich and have a nice body but on the inside you are a horrible person who doesn't care about anyone or anything besides yourself!" I stated

"That isn't true, I care about you, and I love you"

"Yeah, well I don't love you, I never have and I never will" I looked at Briar who was holding back a smile

"Are you breaking up with me?!" She yelled

"Yeah, I am actually." I said as I walked away.

"Time to hit the showers" the coach boomed

**Briar POV**

After school I figured I owed it to Noah to at least go and talk to him, I had no idea what to say but I went anyways.

I walked up to the Swan's house and rang the doorbell, Bella answered and smiled.

"Hey, is your brother here?"

"Yeah, I think he is upstairs asleep, you can go and wake him up if you want," she said with a knowing smile. "I'm going to your house, Esme offered to have Noah and I over for dinner, will you bring him over when you guys are done?"

"Sure" I answered

Bella exited through the door and I was left alone to talk to Noah. _Breathe. _I told myself. I started up the stairs and my shoes made a loud clacking noise on the wood so I took them off and put them in one hand. I had only been in the Swan's house a few times but I knew which room was who's so I walked up to Noah's door, took a deep breath and held it as I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked louder. No answer. I slowly opened the door and saw a shirtless Noah lying on his stomach on his bed. I knew he was sleeping because his shoulder blades rose and fell evenly. I would have left but I wanted to get this over with. I walked up to Noah and shook his shoulder. He didn't move, if I didn't know any better I could have easily mistook him as dead.

"Noah?"

"MMMMMM" he answered

What the heck does that mean? I climbed on his huge bed and sat with my back to the wall right by his head. I placed my hand on his cheek

"Noah, wakeup….Noah? Who the hell sleeps in the middle of the afternoon anyways? You aren't a baby; you are 17 for god's sake."

His eye lids fluttered open and he jumped a little when he saw me sitting there.

"Hey" he whispered in a groggy voice

"Hey"

"…Is there something you wanted to say...?" he asked turning onto his back

"Well, yeah, kind of… I- I wanted to thank you for earlier…with the whole Angie thing"

"It's something I should have done a month ago" he said rubbing his eyes

I looked away and focused on the posters and framed pictures on the wall. I could feel his eyes watching me as I crossed my legs and brought them to my chest.

"I wanted to apologize for just springing that on you earlier, I didn't mean to make you cry like that…" he looked ashamed

"It isn't your fault, I wasn't crying because of you…" he looked like he didn't believe me "I was crying because this whole situation reminds me of…Jack" it hurts saying his name

"Who's Jack?"

"He's Ivy's father…the same kind of thing happened with him, he a stupid girlfriend and he left her for me and he told me he loved me…for some reason I believed him and he convinced me that if I loved him that we should have sex…so we did…my parents always told me that sex was supposed to be saved for marriage. I know people my age that have sex a hundred times and nothing happened to them and then I have sex once and I get pregnant? I remember taking the test…I had my friend's older sister drive to another town to buy it for me because I didn't want my parents to find out. When I found out I was pregnant Jack was the first person I told. He told me that the baby was my responsibility and that he didn't want it. My parents basically said the same thing…so I left…and I regret it, I regret it all. I miss my friends at home and my parents and my dog. If I wasn't so stupid and hadn't had sex then my life would still be the same." I couldn't speak any more. My eyes were so full of tears that I couldn't even see. I felt Noah's hand rubbing soothing circles on my back as I got myself back together.

"It isn't your fault you know; Jack tricked you into having sex and then abandoned you"

"That's what everyone says but it is my fault! I should have known better!" I cried

I continued crying for more than ten minutes and Noah kept rubbing my back. When I finally stopped he moved his hand and I leaned back into the wall. I looked down at the cardigan I was wearing and it was covered in tears and snot. I started unbuttoning it and threw it on the ground. The fact that I was wearing a low cut tank top underneath that didn't cover my whole stomach didn't bother me. I wasn't the self conscious type. I looked at Noah who was staring at my legs. His eyes continued up my legs, up my stomach lingering at my chest for a second and then met my eyes. He gave me a half smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for this to be a therapy session…"

"It's okay," I believed him

"So…did you mean it?" I asked

"Did I mean what?"

"I think I love you" I said using air quotes.

"Yes."

"Well…I can't say that I think I love you…but I think I could easily fall in love with you." I smiled.

He rubbed my hand as he sat up revealing his well chiseled chest. He continued up my arm placing his warm hand on my cheek. I placed both my hands on his and held it there rubbing small circles on it with my thumb.

"That's good to know" He smiled

I laughed as I kissed his hand. I felt him shutter which made my whole body tingle. He used his other hand to pat the spot next to him on the bed. I released his hand and got on my hands and knees to crawl over to him. He opened his arms for me and I leaned into his body. I expected him to kiss me and when he didn't I was disappointed. I tilted my head to look at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He immediately understood what I wanted and leaned down and softly placed his lips on mine. I felt like I was in heaven. This kiss was different from the one before, I could feel it. The kiss was soft and then turned more passionate. He moved his lips from mine to breath and I made a mad face causing him to laugh and plant another kiss on my mouth. I pulled away and smiled.

"Much better" I said "So Bella told me that she and Esme were making dinner and that we should go over there when we were done here… I don't know about you but I'm not hungry and I really don't think I'm done here…"

Noah laughed and I smiled.

"I'm actually kind of tired…I am a terrible sleeper, I wake up like a hundred times a night, and I can't remember the last time I slept for more than two hours straight…" I yawned as moved myself into a laying position and pulled Noah's covers over my head. "I wonder what your dad would say if he came home and found me in your bed…" I laughed.

"He isn't coming home till tomorrow after school, he went fishing…" Noah smiled.

I knew I shouldn't have done this, I shouldn't have lain down with Noah…but I did. It wasn't even 6 o' clock and here I was half asleep with Noah next to me. I rolled over to face him and he kissed me on the head. He could tell I was about to fall asleep by my droopy eyelids.

"Night, beautiful" was the last thing I heard before falling into a deep sleep

**A/N: This is my longest chapter yet! I guess I just got inspired! :] Please read and review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Noah POV**

God, this could very easily be the best day of my life! I had broken up with Angie and gotten together with Briar all in one day. I didn't want to leave Briar as she slept in my bed but I was just so hungry and there was no food at all in our house. I figured Briar wouldn't miss me in her sleep. I walked across the street to the Cullen's house in a pair of sweats and an old T-shirt barefooted. I knocked once on the door and then let myself in. I heard talking from the dining room and walked in to find everyone at the table and two empty spots. I smiled at everyone as I took a seat.

"Where's Briar?" Rosalie asked as she fed Ivy

"She kind of…fell asleep" I said shoving food in my mouth

"Fell asleep? Fell asleep where?" Bella said looking concerned

"In my bed…" I smirked a little. Emmett laughed. Esme looked alarmed

"Don't worry, she's fine, nothing happened" I reassured everyone

"Did you guys work out all of your…issues?" Edward asked

I laughed "Yeah, we did, I would have woken her up to come with me but she told me she doesn't sleep well so I didn't want to deprive her of any more sleep"

Everyone continued talking as we all ate. Alice leaned over Jasper to talk to me.

"So what exactly happened?" Alice said eyeing me

"We talked about everything and made… amends?…" I laughed; I wanted to make her mad so I spoke without giving any vital information.

"So are you guys friends…or what?" She persisted

"I guess you could say that"

Alice sat back in her seat in and made a 'humph' noise. Everyone finished eating and I wanted to get back to Briar.

"Thanks for dinner Esme! I'm gonna go back home, I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Not so fast, what about Briar?" She asked in a motherly tone. The fact that Briar became an important part of the Cullen family so fast amazed me.

"I don't want to wake her up so she can sleep in my room and I'll sleep in Charlie's" I lied

"Well, alright, Bella, you should probably bring her some pajamas"

Bella and I walked back to our house. We walked into the unlocked door and I tried to grab the pajamas from her hand but she pulled them away and shook her head

"I'll give them to her, you wait outside" Bella ordered as she walked up the stairs and into my room. She shut the door but it didn't fully close, staying about 4 inches open. I peaked inside and her Bella's muffled voice as she shook Briar and heard Briar protest as she swung her arms at Bella. Bella said something else and Briar angrily got off the bed and almost tripped. Bella handed her the clothes and Briar started to take her clothes off…oh god…I guess I should look away but I didn't want to. First she ripped her jeans off revealing a lazy pair of black boy shorts, probably Alice's doing.

Next she took of the tiny tank top she was wearing leaving her in underwear and a bra. Briar said something to Bella and Bella took a hair thing off her wrist and flung it to Briar. Briar tied her hair up off her back in a lose knot showing off her tattoo. My heart started beating faster than I ever thought possible when Briar reached her hands behind her back to undo her bra. She casually let it drop to the floor and didn't even mind that Bella was in the room. Bella on the other hand, blushed bright red and turned away, leaving Briar to get dressed. When she was done, Bella started walking towards the door and I moved out of the way so she wouldn't know I had been watching.

"All done?" I asked. Bella shook her head as she walked into her room and closed the door

I opened the door more to see Briar already laying down. Her eyes were closed but I obviously knew she wasn't asleep. She must have heard my footstep because she turned to face me and opened her eyes and gave me a half smile, I could tell she was tired.

"Hey" I said stopping right in front of my bed

"Hey" she said groggily. She sat up and grabbed my arm pulling me towards her. I got on my knees and she surprised me with a kiss. I pulled away and smirked.

"You should sleep more, it's getting kind of late, it's almost 11" I said

"Fine, fine" she sighed

Together Briar and I fell asleep.

**Briar POV**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

"Stupid alarm clock!" Noah exclaimed smacking the snooze button. God, how long have I been sleeping? I looked at the clock, it was only 6…

"I think I'm going to go back home…I have to take a shower and stuff before school…"

"When are you coming back?" Noah sounded sad, aww.

"I'll drive you to school in my pretty new car" I joked as I leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his lips. I tried to get up from his bed but he grabbed me and pulled me on top of him pushing his lips against mine. I laughed as he kissed me.

"I have to go!"

I walked down the stairs and opened the door and walked smack into Bella and Noah's dad, Charlie.

"Oww" I murmured rubbing my head

"Oh gosh, Briar, I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, it was my fault…" I turned slightly red

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? It's only 5 past 6"

"Oh…I um…had to remind Bella to bring something to school today for a presentation…"

"Alright, see you later, Briar" Charlie looked like he didn't believe me

_At school_

**Briar POV**

Noah and I arrived at school hand in hand and I couldn't ignore all the people staring. I hated people staring at me, even when I knew why they were doing it.

"What's wrong?" he asked me

"People are looking at us…" I said looking into his eyes

"Who cares? Just ignore them, that's what I do!" he laughed

The rest of the week passed quickly and I was happy it was the weekend. Forks had been unusually warm but it was supposed to start getting cold soon. My new family and I decided to head out into the clearing behind our house to hangout and maybe even play a little flag football. Everyone came and Esme and Carlisle sat on the ground with Ivy, I love seeing them with her, the love in their eyes is so obvious and it made me happy to have them.

"To make it a little interesting, I think Edward, Briar, Jasper and Bella should be on one team and Emmett, Alice, Rose and Noah should be on the other" Carlisle said

Everyone got their flags on, my team had blue flags and the other team had yellow. We ended up playing for hours and by the end, nobody was following any of the rules. I ran up to Alice and pulled her flag and took the ball from her and took off running down the field. Emmett came up behind me and instead of pulling my flag; he picked me up with the ball in hand and took us both down the field.

"PUT ME DOWN, EMMETT!" I laughed. Everyone else was also laughing, including Ivy. Emmett did as he was asked and I ran to grab Ivy. By now, she had learned to walk fairly well but still stumbled around a lot.

"Ivy, honey, go steal the ball from Emmett" I whispered in her ear.

Ivy did as she was told and tried to run right for Emmett. She made it to him and ran into his leg and he laughed, pretending to fall backwards onto his back. Ivy giggled wildly and jumped on top of Emmett. Everyone was laughing hysterically.

I got really thirsty and went to go grab a drink from the cooler we brought outside. I walked over to Noah who was sitting on the ground next to Edward, they were laughing together. I got onto the ground lying down with my head in Noah's lap. Emmett and Jasper were playing catch and Emmett kept almost hitting the house, that wouldn't go over well with Esme. I closed my eyes and could have sworn I heard the doorbell ring but nobody else seemed to notice so I ignored it. By now, everyone was on the ground talking. My eyes were closed and I didn't notice everyone had stopped talking.

"Eh em" someone cleared their throat. I knew it wasn't someone in our group but I still recognized the voice. "We rang the doorbell but nobody answered…we heard talking coming from back here and came to check it out."

The face of the speaker instantly popped into my mind and my eyes shot open. I got up with my back to the person and slowly turned around to face them. I noticed everyone staring at me with questioning looks but decided to ignore them. My eyes met the speaker and it felt like a kick to stomach. I tried to say words but nothing came out. I closed my mouth and tried again.

"Mom?" my voice shook.

What. The. Hell? Why was my mother here? She had no right to be here.

"What are you doing here?!" I tried to be calm

"Honey, your father and I came to see you, he is waiting in the car" she tried to sound innocent

"You have no right to be here, I don't want you here" My voice was sharp

"I don't mean to interrupt…I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme" Carlisle spoke. My mom's eyes turned to meet Carlisle's, then Esme's, then Ivy's "This is our family" he said motioning to everyone.

"It's nice to meet you Carlisle, my name is Lafayette..." my dad suddenly appeared next to her, "and this is my husband, Will"

Carlisle looked like he was about to speak, but I cut him off "Wanna tell me what you think you are doing here?" I spoke trying to stay calm

"We came to bring you home, honey, you and our grandchild, is this her?" she said taking a step towards Ivy.

I moved in front of her view of Ivy "There is no chance in hell that I will ever go anywhere with you, and you are not a loud to refer to MY daughter as your grandchild. You gave up that right when you tried to force me to give her up!" I was screaming now. I could feel the rage inside of me but I couldn't control it. Noah walked up to me and put his hand on my back, making me instantly relax a little.

"Maybe we should all go inside, you can talk to your parents there" Esme suggested

"I have nothing to say to them" I said looking away

"Briar Rose, please, let us talk about this, we are your parents after all" My father said emotionless

"You may technically be my parents but Carlisle and Esme are more like parents to me then you ever were. We may be related by blood but I no longer consider you my family" I spat as I walked to Esme and took Ivy from her. I walked towards the house without looking back.

**Esme POV**

"I would like you into our house, Briar is just surprised to see you, she will calm down soon, and you just have to give her some time…"

After showing Lafayette and Will to the living room, I climbed the stairs and walked to Briar's room, knocking on the door once, and then entering. Briar was laying face down on her bed and Ivy was already sound asleep in her crib. I could hear Briar's muffled crying.

"Sweetheart, you really should talk to them about this" I said kindly "Everyone besides Carlisle is outside; we thought you might like a little privacy"

I thought about it for a second "Fine" Briar sighed

**Briar POV**

I hesitantly walked down the stairs and sat next to Carlisle on the couch.

"Everyone will be outside if you need anything" he murmured as he got up from the couch. He placed a quick kiss on the top of my head and walked outside hand and hand with Esme. I noticed my father eyeing Carlisle down. Once we were alone, he was the first to speak.

"Do you even know these people?" he accused "You should know better than to take help from random strangers-"

I cut him off "All I know is that these "random strangers" decided to help me when nobody- not even my parents would" I shot back

"Briar Rose! Do not speak to your father like that!" My mother said looking horrified

"I'm not a child, I think I have proven that I am capable of making my own decisions and I had already decided to stay here with the Cullen's" I rolled my eyes. Everyone was quiet for a minute

"What's her name?" my mother asked

"Ivy, Ivy Lucinda Allen"

"I like it" my mother answered, as if I care

"Look, sweetheart, we came here to get you to come home with us, we realized what a big mistake we made…we want you home, your grandparents want you home, all your aunts, uncles, friends want you home…even Jack wants you home."

My eyes went wide "Don't you dare say his name in front of me" tears tried to escape my eyes but I held them back.

"He realizes he made a mistake to, he wants you back, Briar, he wants to be the father to his child, it's his right, he even came here to prove it to you!" my mother said

"He's HERE?!"

"Yes, he's outside right now" my father looked nervous

"Get the fuck out" I said lowly

"Excuse me?!" my father looked shocked

" I said GET THE _FUCK_ OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" I screamed. My parents didn't move.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH?! I SAID GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! NOW!" I got up from my seat and walked to the door, without thinking about who was outside, I opened the door and stopped. There he was in the backseat of the car. He looked at me and I felt like I was going to be sick. He opened the car door and got out, I wanted to go back inside and slam the door in his face but I couldn't move. He stopped a few feet from me and stared. Everyone had most likely heard me screaming because they were all standing in front of the garage door looking at me and _him._ Nobody spoke as I continued to shoot daggers at the person standing in front of me…what felt like years passed and Noah finally spoke

"Who's this, Briar?"

**A.N. DUN DUN DUN! Haha's anyways, please lemme know what you think!**


	10. AN

A/N

Hey guys, I have had this story up for a while and have only gotten 6 reviews, I know I said that I would continue writing as long as someone was here to read but I haven't had any reviews for my last two chapters so if you want me to continue, I already have the next chapter done so please just let me know!

Thanks

Hahahotpink


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: This one is for you, BabezRtheNewChickz

Chapter Ten

**Briar POV**

"Who's this, Briar?" Noah asked

Oh my god, I can't breathe. I think I might pass out…or throw up…yeah, definitely throw up. Without another work I ran straight towards the bathroom and heaved into the toilet. I managed to hold my hair back until Bella came up behind me and grabbed it from me. She rubbed her hand in circles on my back.

"Breathe, Briar, deep breaths" she cooed

I did as I was told and started to feel better. I got up and rinsed out my mouth. I didn't know what to do next; I knew I couldn't go back outside…

"You okay?" I turned around to see Noah looking honestly concerned.

What would he think when he found out who was here? I felt like throwing up again but tried my hardest not to. Instead, silent tears escaped my eyes. I guess I must be overwhelmed because I am not really sad. Noah came up to me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. My head rested on him and we sat down on the ground and he rocked me back and forth.

"That's him, isn't it?" Noah said, it wasn't really a question, he seems sure of the answer

"Ho-how did you kn-know?" I blubbered

"Ivy's got his eyes" he answered emotionlessly. I couldn't tell if he was upset or not.

I pushed Noah away and got to my feet "Where are you going?" Noah said startled

"There is no point in just sitting here doing nothing, I want him to leave and I want my parents to leave and they sure as hell aren't doing that on their own"

I walked towards the now closed front door and peered outside. Esme, Carlisle, my mom, dad, and Jack were all outside talking. I took a deep breath and looked back at Noah who gave me a reassuring smile. I opened the door and everyone turned to look at me. I kept my eyes towards Esme and Carlisle, not daring to look at anyone else.

"Briar, listen-"My mother started

I put my hand up to silence her and she stopped

"Can't you see that I don't want to hear it? I like it here. I don't want to go with you. I love the Cullens. This is the best place for me and _my _baby. Nothing you can say or go will change my mind. You coming here only hurts me and if I have to continue to fight with you, there is no chance we will ever have any sort of relationship ever again." I stated calmly but firmly so they knew I meant it

"She's not only yours" Jack said under his breath, this was the first time I had heard him spoke in almost two years

"Excuse me?" I asked looking into his eyes for the first time. Noah was right, Ivy did get her eyes from Jack, I never realized it before

"She's not only yours, she's mine too" he said loud enough for all of us to hear

"Oh please, Jack, you never wanted her before, you are the one who abandoned me! You are the one who told me you loved me! You are the one who tricked me into having sex!" I said loudly. My mother flinched at the word 'sex' I'm pretty sure she is still in denial about my having sex. I think she believes I'm like the Virgin Mary.

"Someone can't trick someone else into having sex!" He yelled

_Wah! Wah!_ Everyone turned to the window. It was the window into my room. Ivy. I took a step towards the door but Esme stopped me.

"I've got her, sweetie" Esme walked towards the door. A few seconds later I heard the crying halt.

I was playing with one of the rings on my finger and it fell to the floor. I turned around to pick it up and when I bent down, I heard a gasp.

"Briar Rose Marie Allen! Is that a TATTOO?!" My mother looked horrified. Shit, she was never supposed to find out about it…oh well

"Why yes, mother, it is" I said sweetly. I couldn't help but laugh at the dumbfounded looks on my mom, dad, and Jack's faces.

"Well, I have nothing more to say here, so if you guys wouldn't mind leaving, that would be great" I said. I took a step towards the door and someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around assuming it was Carlisle, but it wasn't. It was Jack. I turned and met his eyes then looked at his hand on my wrist. Carlisle and my parents went around the back to leave us alone.

"Let go of me."

"No."

"Jack, I'm warning you, let go of me!" I tried to pry his hand off me but he resisted.

"There are four guys in that house who will come running to beat the living shit out of you if I scream"

"I don't believe you"

I smirked "EMMETT! NOAH! EDWARD! JASPER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The four of them came outside and Emmett, being the big brotherly type, immediately realized what was wrong"

"Let her go before I kill you, jackass" Emmett sneered. Jack did as he was told and Noah came up behind me and grabbed my hand. The five of us walked into the house, leaving Jack outside.

A/N : Sorry, I know it is short but I haven't worked on it in forever. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and have already started the next chapter!


End file.
